


The Beetle

by Thepenbemightier



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepenbemightier/pseuds/Thepenbemightier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lon'qu has a certain habit that has Robin on edge. Quick little one shot! (Edited)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beetle

“Stop it!” Robin shrieked, dodging Lon’qu neatly. Well almost. Her panic had her briefly stumble. He shot her a smirk, highly amused by her actions. 

“What is it?” he asked innocently, letting a beetle run over his palm, and he turned his hand to keep it from getting off. She looked at him in disgust. 

“How can you touch that—that thing,” she took another leap backwards. “Eugh!” Gods help her if the thing even touched an inch of her flesh…She would be bathing for hours.

“This is simply conditioning,” he said, throwing her own words back at her. “The longer you’re around these wonderful creatures, you’ll love them,” he was looking fondly at the black critter he had lured using Gaius’s sweets as bait. Nether him nor Robin were pleased at all. Both parties were offended by the purpose of the candy usage. 

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Okay, first of all, bugs are not useful at all. They are a waste of space.” She put her nose up in the air and he scoffed at her stubborn attitude.

“They are indeed not a waste of space. I do not appreciate your words.” That was like calling all of her tactician equipment a waste of space. She wouldn’t like that very much now would she? It would then lead to an argument about his life, and the battlefield, and so forth. So he just decided to bite his tongue.

She snickered. “Gods, you sound like Cherche.” (Said wyvern rider could go on and on for ours about the beauties and the traits of Minerva. And when the two disputed, she would just complain about Minerva almost as if they were a married couple). 

She nudged him playfully and he bristled. He turned away to hide his tomato red face from her view. 

After deeming his cheeks to be of suitable temperature, he righted himself and smirked when he saw his friend somewhere else. “Do I now? Well I must say, the sight of the critter on you is a rather wonderful sight.”

“Was that a compli—wait. What?!” Robin let out a loud shriek that passed throughout camp and possibly to the town over yonder. Birds slew out from trees. Children scattered. Virion’s chess pieces shattered. “Lon’quuuuuuuu!” She was wailing and flailing, trying every which way to get that bug off of her. “I’m going to kill you!” she was hopping around, red from anger, fear, and exertion, and most importantly, disgust. 

The imprudent man simply stood there overcome with a fit of chuckles. Well that wouldn’t do, now would it? And so she tackled him to the ground out of childish spite. 

“What are you doing?” he abruptly stopped laughing; his voice was slightly muffled from the ground as he avoided getting dirt into his mouth. “Get off of me madwoman.”

“Get this off of me then,” she said, still squirming. Needless to say, it caused him a bit comfort to have her feminine form wriggle against him, but he had to bite down on his lip so he could retort to her properly. 

“It’s been off of you,” he snapped. “Are you daft?”

“O-oh.” She inspected her own body quickly to affirm that his words were indeed true and sighed. “Never do that again,” she growled whilst leaning close to his face in what she hoped was in a threatening manner. She grabbed his chin for good measure. 

“Get off of me,” he repeated. She noted that his face was an alarming shade of puce, but decided that she must use her methods nonetheless. 

“First promise to never do that again,” she said, leaning in closer so that the tips of their noses were actually touching. She fought an inner war with herself to avoid turning red at that moment.

“Fine, fine,” he said. “I yield! I yield!” He was talking rapidly due to being so flustered. She passed his comfort level years ago. Or at least, that’s what it felt like to him. What was this? He could feel her eyelashes ghosting over his skin, and her warm breath tickling him. This is not what he signed up for. He would have to talk to Chrom about being abused. 

“Great,” she got up off of him cheerfully, brushing the dust off of her as if she hadn’t just threatened (implied, she later insisted) to do unspeakable things to him.

“I won’t share anything with you again,” he said curtly. If Robin didn’t know him so well, she wouldn’t have recognized the slight hurt in his voice. If she didn’t know himself, he probably would have gone comatose at this point, if they were being fair. 

“I’m sorry,” she said, feeling guilty, all traces of anger gone from her mind. “You’re usually such a lone wolf. And you took the time to show me something you love.”

“You’re making a big deal out of this,” he protested with remnants of a pink tinge upon his cheeks. He averted his eyes and rubbed his neck. He’s not used to this sort of conversation, really. 

She shook her head. “Thank you,” she said. “Please show me again sometime.” She found herself an opening to give him the briefest of hugs before walking off. “I’m going to check on the equipment.” You could come along, was the unspoken invitation she left hanging in the air. 

He looked at her back and her hips swishing from side to side. He pressed his hands to his still warm face and avoided going down any forbidden line of thinking. He let out a weak, “heh.” What had just transpired, anyway?

He could almost hear her say, “I made you laugh again!” And she would then strike a triumphant pose while wearing a cocky grin. 

And if she were lucky, he’d treat her to another one. Of course then he realized that he has heard a copious amount from him already, from this incident. More laughter than anyone’s heard from him for years. He saw her glance back with a huge grin on her face, and he found himself walking at a brisk pace to catch up to her.

Truly, a con artist of the highest order, was she.

**Author's Note:**

> This was short, I know. I'll keep adding more one-shots for different pairings with Robin.


End file.
